A little Incadent
by chipper-reader
Summary: A training accident ends Naruto in an awkward situation. One Chapter only sorry


ONE SHOT!

I don't own Naruto!

It was a normal day in Konaha, ever science the fourth shinobi war had ended with Naruto sending a Enchanced Kyuubi chakra cloak Rasengan into Mandara ending him and the war. Life had been peaceful scence then for all the the ninja villages who have gone to thier own villages and continued life in peace with the odd mission here and there.

After the war Naruto was promoted to Jounin and then to ANBU to ANBU captian in less than two years, at the begining of the war Naruto gave up his dream to become Hokage and started focusing on doing what needed to be done on the battlefield. After the war he polietly declined the postion as Hokage from Tsunade who muttered something about 'paperwork' under her breath and instead promoted him to Jounin which he accepted.

We find our now Twenty year old ANBU Captian in only his ANBU certified pants and sandles as he spared aginst an army of one thousand clones as per usual for his training.

Ducking under a kick form one clone while swinging his leg up to catch the clone in the jaw dispeling it he continues to dodge, parry, retaliate, and counter the other clones as they came at him not holding back.

What he did not see was the clone in the back making an _Oodama Rasengan_ before the colne was in his face in a flash before he hurriedly made a _Rasengan_ that he knew was not going to hold up to his _Oodama Rasengan_.

'Shit this is going to hurt like a Bitch!' Thought he Captian as the two jutsu clashed and he was sent flying in the oposite direction.

"Wow you think you over did it a little, I mean the Boss wassent pretty far." said one clone to the one who used the jutsu.

"Hey you heard the Boss no holding back. I don't see the problem." The clone defended itself as it crossed its armsover its chest.

The other clones shook thier heads as they dispelled.

A few minuets away, in the Hotsprings not too far away from the training field sat the Kunochi of the Rookie 12, Kurenai, Anko, Temari, Tsunade, Shizune, and Tenten, who were all relaxing and talking about nothing imparticular.

"Tsunade-sama is it ok for you to be here and not in your office doing your paperwork?" Asked Shizune as her mentor and friend waved her question off and retorted with a simple "Not now."

"So Hinata when are you going to ask Naruto for a date?" asked Sakura in a teasing/serous manner.

The Hyuuga prencess blushed a little as now most if not all the attention was on her as she pocked her fingers together much like her younger self and was about to answer if it wasen't for a fast moving object busting through the fencing surrounding the hotsprings to be blown apart and the object impacting the water.

All the girls were soaked as they watched the half-naked soaking wet Naruto lift hiself out the water as he grumbled about 'stupid clones' and 'going too far' before shakeing his shoulder lenght hair of the water as he finally got around to standing.

"When I find that clone im going to reinforce it before shoving a _Rasenshuriken_ up its ass." they heard him mutter as they watched him like hawks with thier ouw thoughts running through thier heads.

'Wow Naruto must train hard to get that adonis physic.' Thought Tenten

'Stupid brat ruining my down time' thought Tsunade with a blush

'Look at Naruto-kuns body.' Shizune thought

'Naruto.. Hot..' Ino thought

'Look at that ass!' thought Anko

'Asuma Asuma Asuma Asuma Naruto Asuma ASUMA!' Kurenai kept repeating

'Thats Naruto!' Temari thought

'whoa...' Sakura thought

'Naruto.. Body... No bad Hinata!.. But... Look at Naruto-kun... No Bad Bad Bad!' Thought Hinata as her blush continued to increase.

As the girls were checking out Naruto who looked buff but not overly so with no baby fat at all and with his pants all wet not so little 'little Naruto', finally regained his bearings noticing all the blushing girls eyeing him like a peace of meat.

With a nervous chuckle Naruto said in a smooth slightly baritone voice and ptented fox-like smile "Um.. Hey girls sorry for interupting had a little trainging accadent please don't mind me." he aid slowly moving away to the broken fence line before in a blur he was gone.

All the girls thought at once 'That ass is mine!'.

Thank you for reading it just poped in my head out of no where.

Feel free to use my idea if you like or create your own I was just randomly writing a little story I thought funny.


End file.
